


Entropy

by kimgdoyoung



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Dream Traveler, M/M, Parallel Realities, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimgdoyoung/pseuds/kimgdoyoung
Summary: Doyoung and Jaehyun can only meet each other when they're dreaming.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> Entropy is a phenomenon of thermodynamics, it says that when a certain amount of energy is spend an equal amount of energy shoul be created.

Dreams are memories, of actions and places, of sounds and flavors, of emotions and people, dreams are memories, a mixture of these elements that collide when we sleep. 

That's what bothers Doyoung the most these days. The constant memory of someone he doesn't remember to ever met before. And it doesn't help that he's actually a neuroscientist that knows how dreams work like the palm of his hands. 

It's been weeks with the same recurring dream, and the feeling of forgetting something important that hasn't had come yet, but at the end those are dreams, memories, a series of chemical reactions inside our brains that are messing with Doyoung in the form of a sensual memory of someone he's never met. 

-You look tired, have you slept well these days?- Yuta said to him, he is Doyoung’s oldest friend and also colleague since they graduated from University.

A long sigh left Doyoung’s mouth, Yuta took it as a no before Doyoung could say anything.

-Before I said anything you need to promise you’re not going to find what i say ridiculous because I know it is and i need to talk to someone about this- Doyoung said, Yuta raised his pinky as a sign of promise- you know, I've been dreaming about something… well, someone, to be honest… Have you ever dream of someone you have never met before? I know it’s impossible to dream about someone you’ve never met but… Have you?

-I don’t usually remember my dreams but there’s a dream i had a while ago, there was a person I can’t say I remember to ever met… because of that i decide to study neuroscience, I still don’t know who that person is thought but… remember back then at Mrs. Kwon Class? She talked about how psychoanalysis tends to give form to our inner desires? I think that’s a possible answer.

-But psychoanalysis says we give our desires the form of familiar objects… not people…

-Well I was just saying it could be a possible answer for it, but again that’s the reason I choose neuroscience over cardiology.

-I knew it is stupid Yuta but… Do you think it would be best if I start to study about it? I mean it could help our investigation, right?

-I know I'm gonna be judged by you but I believe some dreams aren't meant to be understood.

Yuta was an interesting scientist for Doyoung, but in that moment something inside his mind told him to listen to Yuta and just let the dream take the flow it wanted.

Day 6. 02:45 am

Today he came again, but unlike the other times he gave me a present, he told me to not open it yet, he said I'm not ready… What bothers me is that when I woke up I was sweating and with a hickey on my neck… A really dark one. Am I sick? Yuta’s gonna make fun of me tomorrow.

KD.

-What do you mean with that- Yuta’s voice echoed throughout the laboratory- this is clearly a hickey Dons, one made by another human being, is not a reaction of a midnight fever or whatever -he said mocking and laughing about Doyoung’s situation.

Doyoung has been suffering with this situation for 6 days now, it wasn't as funny as Yuta made it seem.

-Okay, I got it. What do you know about this mysterious man that appears in your dream? -Yuta asked, with much more concern than he appeared to have.

Sighing Doyoung started to recall his dream, more likely the man in his dreams.

-He came 6 days ago, it was a blurry dream at first, his voice is soft -Doyoung let his body sink into his chair, closing his eyes trying to find the comfort he's lost in his sleeping time- so soft it sounds like cotton sheets against your bare body- Doyoung felt a slight heat growing up his body- I don't wanna keep on talking so -he said opening his eyes and turning to face Yuta, who had a mocking smile on his face- let's go back to work and erase that look in your face Nakamoto.

-You can run but I think you need to get laid and here you're not gonna get that from me- he said with a singing tone in his voice- but if you propose something interesting in that examination bed then I may consider helping you out.

-Oh my god Nakamoto shut up!

Day 12. 04:35 am

It's been 3 days since the last time he came. Is it normal for me to feel stressed about it? He's not even real, is he? 

Is there a possibility of him being real? What nonsense…  
KD.

-Hyung, I don't know… If we should be using this for personal purposes.

-Well, good for me I didn't ask, did I? Plus what are the probabilities of you accusing me, your most favorite hyung in this place. Right, Jeno? 

Jeno Lee was an intern in the art technology development department at the same scientific institute Doyoung worked at, they met casually and Doyoung grew fond of the boy quickly. When he finally convinced the younger to teach him on how to use the facial recognition software he felt a small sense of relief, the sensation to know what was happening inside his mind bringing him some peace.

-Hyung, I'm hungry and I was about to go out to eat when you came… Do you mind if I leave for a moment?- Jeno asked the older with a certain voice that made Doyoung soft and agreed to let the older get some snacks.

He knew using the software for personal purposes was enough for him to get fired, but 6 days had passed from the last time the man visited his dreams, it was driving him crazy and he couldn't ignore the tension growing inside him. 

When he talked to Yuta about the hikey, he omitted some details, like the way the tall and strong man grabbed his thighs, with such delicacy but also with so much need “give me more time Doyoungie. Please, give me more time”, that time he didn't told Yuta about the other hickeys, in places he shouldn't talk while working, he didn't mention how he kept on waking up in the middle of the night moaning and sweating, pleading for more of the man with milky white skin, light brown hair and a smile that could make his heart race.

\- - N O C O I N C I D E N C E F O U N D - -

-You weren't looking for coincidences right?- the voice of his friend bringing him back to reality.

-I'm sorry hyung, but you said you haven't slept in days and you look sick and tired- Jeno said from behind Yuta.

-You don't understand Yuta, he hasn't come these days, is weird… It feels as if I need to make him find a way to come to me again and… -Doyoung was rambling, but somehow he couldn't explain that feeling inside him, it felt like no words were going to explain it properly.

Yuta started checking his vital signs, his pupils were dilated and his heart beating was low, he showed signs of sleep deprivation and cold sweat.

-Dons, listen… That thing is not real, he was a dream, just a mix of neurochemical reactions that led you to dream about someone who doesn't exist, please Dongyoung, you need to sleep.

Name: Kim Dongyoung Age: 26  
Date of birth: 01.02.1996 Blood: B+

Notes: 4 days without sleep, no signs of food consumption for 2 days approx due to sleep deprivation.

Will be held in observation for one night.

Dr. Nakamoto Yuta Neuro PhD 

-Yuta, whatever happens when I'm sleeping please promise me that you're not gonna wake me up, I need to know what's happening.

-I promise but if your life's on the line I'm going to wake you up faster than that time you fell asleep on Ms Park class, now sleep, the other interns went home is safe for you, I'm gonna be there behind that glass okay? 

There's a theory called the hypercube theorem, it explains that there exists about 16 dimensions and times happening simultaneously, sometimes they collide without us noticing however the probabilities of it happening are equal to 1/100000000000, some humans are more susceptible to notice this and when it happens we interpret it as a deja vu, this phenomenon helps us to understand the similar yet unfamiliar realities we perceive. 

When Doyoung opened his eyes he woke up on his bed, wrapped with warm sheets and the sunlight coming thru white curtains, in the background the sound of the teapot announcing it was already hot, he felt a huge wave of tiredness embracing him.

Suddenly the teapot was not heard anymore and with heavy eyes and slow movements that barely let him do anything, he got out of bed tiredness all inside his body, making his way to the already familiar kitchen of his small apartment, it was probably Yuta taking care of him after he was dismissed from the lab.

-Who are you?-Doyoung whispered walking closer to the man in front of him.

It was him. And he was finally in front of him again. His tall frame and strong build, white skin and brown eyes, his hair was a different shade of brown, it wasn't clear like the last time, he's dimples showed when he saw him, he gave him a big smile but before he could step closer to him, Doyoung vanished “Doyoungie!” was the last thing he heard, a sound of broken glass that sound way too far but at the same time too close to him.

It felt so warm, when sleeping Doyoung felt a warm that he never felt before, he was in his bed, the one he woke up earlier, it was already 7 in the night, the sun was setting and there was an orange light coming through the curtains, his head was aching but somehow it made him feel lighter. Next to the window in his room there was him, again, holding a cup with something that looked like tea.

-Who are you?- Doyoung said, instantly getting the man’s attention.  
-You're awake, you should go back to sleep, is not time yet- his hands were caressing Doyoung's face, so softly it made him sleepy again.  
-Please…-Doyoung whispered- just… Your name…  
The man smiled, as if there was a secret even his name would never give Doyoung the answer he was looking for but yet again, Doyoung was the reason he was there.  
-Jeong Jaehyun, will you remember until we can meet again?  
Doyoung smiled while closing his eyes slowly, saving the man's image in the back of his mind, where he would never forget, Jeong Jaehyun, his name is Jeong Jaehyun.

"Doyoung, please open your eyes" Yuta's voice felt so far from him yet so close. Suddenly he woke up, asking for air, an urgent feeling to get home as soon as possible, however when trying to stand up his legs failed, his vision went off for a second and the lack of conscience brought him back to bed. 

-What are you doing?! You know you can't stand that fast after an examination!!! - Yuta ran towards Doyoung, helping the man sit up in the bed and putting an oxygen mask on his face. 

-Jeong Jaehyun- Doyoung said between breaths- his name is Jeong Jaehyun- he said making a long pause- I need to get home Yuta, please. 

Two or more dimensions can collide, however the conditions may change depending on the state of consciousness of the witness. When awake, it manifests as a déjà vu causing a sensation of confusion and repetition, where the subject may be aware of the happenings and if they have occurred before or not. But if the witness is asleep it will manifest in two different ways depending on the following situations; 1) when 2 dimensions collide, the subject will perceive it as a dream, creating memories that have never occurred but will convince the subject they had, or 2) when more than 2 dimensions encounter in the same spot it will cause sleeping paralysis, lesions and memory lost depending on the amount of time the subject decides to stay in the colliding spot. All of this occurs in the subconscious mind, giving the witness the decision to remember or forget. 

There's a 3rd situation that might be considered when analysing collisions between dimensions, this one is the least frequent but can happen; the subject is aware that their memories are real however the lack of evidence about one dimension existence in a different one can lead into sleep deprivation, subject must wait to recover the energy he's lost in his encounters with a 2nd or 3rd dimension until trying to meet it again and should be aware that the encounter will probably never happen again and forcing it may lead into a temporal collision rebooting both realities.

“... -se wake up… Dons, please! I didn't stand your annoying ass this long only for you to decide giving up because of an stupid dream…”

Doyoung heard Yuta, it felt like he was hit by a truck running 100km/h in a rainy night after working hours, every part of his body was aching, his vision was blurry and he felt like he was under cold water, he was listening a sharp sound and couldn't recall anything before opening his eyes.

-Jeo...ng… Yu- yuta… -Two eyes rushing to examine his face as fast as possible.  
-Oh Doyoung! Thank god!- Yuta said stopping his CPR, quickly going for other instruments to help Doyoung recover conscience- don't talk, your heart stopped for 2 minutes, Jeno was so worried Doyoung so do I. 

Yuta felt Doyoung’s thin fingers touching his hand, giving him small motions, his eyes asking for him to help him copy them.

…. .. … -. .- -- . .. ... .--- . --- -. --. .--- .- . …. -.-- ..- -. 

-What do you mean with “his name is Jeong Jaehyun”? You almost died and the first thing you do is telling me this with Morse!!!! Doyoung enough!!!

-Yuta hyung, please don't shout… Let's just wait until he recovers a bit of strength…-Jeno who could only watch his seniors said softly.

The situation was stupid for Yuta, absurd, Doyoung was close to death and he was the one that helped him, he was so worried about his friend. After an hour of Doyoung resting he finally got some strength back in his body to talk.

-It was my apartment -he explained softly, his voice weaker than usual- but also it didn't… It was the same bedroom but when I went out there was nothing of my furniture… I was so tired and weak but I got to ask him his name.

-Did he gave you his id as well- Yutas said annoyed or if he were to be real, he was scared. As soon as Doyoung entered the REM zone his vital signs dropped, his heart stopped and his oxygen count went close to zero, his friend nearly died and he was only worried about some dude his mind convinced was real.

-He said I needed to recover energy before we could meet again, he asked me to give him more time… That he would find a way to meet again soon. 

Doyoung explained, Jeno, who refused to go home, listened to Doyoung with much interest until the older man went silent.

-That's nonsense Doyoung, you're just tired, this investigation has gotten so deep into you, your brain is too stressed from the lack of rest. You're calling in sick tomorrow and I'll give this to our boss.

-Yuta please, is not that, I'm telling you th-

-I am worried Doyoung, you haven't eaten once in 2 days! YOUR HEART STOP PLEASE!!!! Just listen to me once!!!

When Jaehyun got up in the morning one day a year before, he got up with a headache and an extra warmth next to him. 

He woke up with no no memory of going out for drinks with Johnny the night before, he got home at 7 pm after his shift in the lab, drank some tea, took a shower and then nothing, just a black hole in his mind, no memory of what happened or how the boy got there, next to him, an sleeping beauty, However the man sleeping comfortably next to him fully dressed in soft blue pajamas and with no clue of who he was made him feel extraordinarily worried. 

The man was young, he had a cute face, straight black hair, his eye lashes so long adorning his pretty almond eyes, a soft pink gracing over his nose and suddenly a clock alarm, it was time for him to start his daily routine. He expected the man to wake up but after some minutes passed the man didn't move an inch. 

That day he wrote a note "I left food in the oven, please serve yourself -JH", he left his appartement fearing coming back to an empty place, Johnny joked about black holes and parallels, kinda common jokes in his field of work. 

Jaehyun wondered how crazy it would be to investigate parallel universes, after all Physics had an incredible amount of theories confirming the existence of said universes. 

-But the possibility is equal to 4 multiplied to the infinite, there's no actual evidence far from maths about it either Jaehyun… - Johnny Suh, his best friend since elementary school and Physic mate, said while writing more calculations on the blackboard where both were investigating the Hypercube theorem. 

-I know, I was just asking myself about it.

-I don't think there are universes but timelines exist… You should know that by now Jae- he said signaling their calculations and a mocking smile on his face. 

After that, their office went silent for the rest of the day, Jaehyun felt like he was in a weird time spot, as if nothing was in its place despite everything being in the same place as always. "A middle life crisis maybe" was the first thing to cross his mind convincing himself he was probably too tired. 

When he arrived home that night he found his apartment just like he left it, the food still in the oven and the note untouched. When he opened the door to his room there he was, still sleeping… There was something weird going on. 

This time he tried to wake him up, yet he couldn't, despite the man being there he couldn't reach him, it was so close yet so far and a heavy tiredness drowned him, making him go straight to sleep, not minding the man sleeping next to him an extra night.

Jaehyun woke up in the middle of the night, sweat all over his body. His bedsheets wet and an aching boner screaming to be released, he definitely wasn't going to release himself next to a stranger who he never met before. However there was no-one next to him. 

A sweet fragrance still lingering in the warmth of his bed, and his hand reaching beneath the sheets. 

He tried to not think about the beautiful skin of the man that was now gone, on how soft it looked when the sunlight was caressing his pale skin, the pink velvet dust that showered his cheeks, he wondered how it felt to touch them, to mark that skin with purple hickeys, wondered about the voice of such a creature that felt like a dream. 

His hand lingered over himself, it was wrong but so relieving. 

Slow motions up and down when he thought about the long lashes of the beautiful man, about his lips and the red skin they were dressed with. 

He imagined his fingers brushing the hair of the beautiful daydream from hours ago, to mess it up while thrusting into him. There was no need to have him there to reach his high after painting such an image of those beautiful lips asking to be kissed. 

It was wrong of him to create such a scenario with an unknown man in there but for the first time in years it was the first time he fell from such a high climax by himself. 

For the next months the man kept appearing in his dreams, he never got to ask him anything or hear his voice, it was only his resting figure on his bed. Whenever he woke up the man was there, when Jaehyun arrived from work he was still there but some time, in the middle of the night he was gone and an aching boner was there, expecting to be released. Johnny told him he needed to fuck, but Jaehyun convinced himself that there was more into it. 

-Here, Mr I'm sleeping with a dream and I think is real, read this.- Johnny said handing Jaehyun an opened book. 

"There's a total of 16 realities happening at the same time, in each one there's a common subject that will connect every passing one, however this subject will never know they are, they will be suffering from permanent déjà vus and sleeping disorders that will allow two or more realities be connected."

-So, I talked to Jeno from the art wing, you know that guy who works with the Facial ID technology and all that fancy stuff, so I asked him to help me find your special someone but… 

-What? -Jaehyun asked expectantly

-The only coincidence is from someone that existed 127 years ago Jaehyun… Well at least their face is the only one closer to the way you described him to me… Jae, are you sure that he is real?

There was concern in Johnny's face however what Jaehyun said caught him off-guard. 

-Johnny, don't you see ? This is our opportunity to test our theory! If we can prove that there's a parallel time happening at the same moment as ours we could be the next Nobel Winners!!! 

When Johnny agreed to investigate about that with Jaehyun he never thought the way he could get a Nobel prize would be through the sexual affairs of his long life friend. But there he was agreeing right away. 

Doyoung had been on leave for 6 days, every night Yuta came to his apartment with food to make sure his friend was eating and resting as he was told to. 

After that time in the lab Doyoung forced himself to sleep one hour more each night, the first day he slept 3 hours and now he could sleep a whole 8 hours. 

-I'm coming!! Gosh you're so annoying Nakamoto!!- Doyoung shouts while walking to the door just to find a smiling Jeno holding the food Yuta was meant to bring. 

-Surprise!- Jeno shouted- Yuta couldn't come tonight so he asked me to bring you food. 

-Thanks boy I was already missing you. 

Doyoung let Jeno into his kitchen, he could sense that Jeno was trying to tell him something since that night one week earlier. 

-Spill it Lee Jeno, what's been bothering you since that night? - Doyoung said getting a surprised look from the younger boy- I know you've been wanting to talk to me but I know Yuta can be a little extra when it comes to me, now he's not here so… I'm all ears. 

There was something inside Jeno’s eyes, something that was asking to be told, Jeno looked at him asking Doyoung to believe what he was about to say. 

-I have a boyfriend. 

-Oh no please Jeno, I'm so bad at relationship advice. 

-WHAT?! No Hyung! Is not about that!!! Just listen… his name is Huang Renjun, he's an artist like me, but… whatever, a couple of months ago I had this dream… You see, I have sleep paralysis and that's why he asks me to draw what I dream during those episodes. A couple of months ago I had this hallucination, he got so curious that he started reading about it. 

-Wait… You live together? THAT'S ADORABLE! Please invite me to dinner soon. 

-What? Hyung please this is important! I'll be sure to ask him but-

-I'm sorry please continue… 

-As I was saying! Renjun got interested over this particular episode and he… Gosh, please understand he's such a dreamer, don't judge him OK? He read about the Hypercube theory saying there are other realities happening at the same time as ours. 

-Okay, but the reason you're telling me this is??? 

-In this particular episode I dreamt about being in the lab, but it didn't feel like the lab I know, it felt like the same place but in a different time, there were other people, they all knew me but I couldn't recognise anyone… Suddenly this man came in and asked me to draw him a portrait and to search the owner in the machine… Which by the way was the one in our lab but better? I don't know how to explain it but… He asked me to draw your face? 

-What? -Doyoung felt his mouth getting dry, and that sound again in his ears. 

-He said his friend was convinced he was dating or sleeping with someone in his dreams(?) and he needed to help him… He gave me some details about the face he was looking for and as his description advanced the more the portrait looked like you. And I confirmed it when I threw the searching input into the machine… Hyung… There was a gap of 127 years between that moment in my dream and your last registered day. 

Doyoung's head started aching, suddenly all the blood left his body, two months? Parallel realities? 127 years? What was all that Jeno was saying? 

-After the other night… I finally met his friend… He was so angry, he came saying how could I let you put your life in danger, that it was my job to make sure you were healthy until he could find a way to stay more than one night with you, that he wanted more than the touches and kisses and… 

-Stop… Jeno, please- Doyoung said, it felt like a plea, what he was hearing, all that could never be real- I'm sorry Jeno, but I think I need to sleep… I- we will talk next week… but now, please leave. 

Doyoung was feeling better, before Jeno told him about his dream, but as soon as the boy left his mind started hurting, asking him to sleep, to rest.

He didn't tell Yuta about that dream some months before all those episodes started. He woke up one night, more tired than usual, it was when he started waking up with hickeys, with his hair messed, his thighs covered in fingerprints and a sore back that made him call in sick to the lab.

Over the night, before waking up, he opened his eyes, in his room, next to a man embracing him, his face was beautiful, more than any other face his eyes have seen before, he was too close to him, the lips were pink, plump, his hair a peach color and cheeks covered in a peach like blush and suddenly his eyes opened, Doyoung thought “this is a dream, there's nothing that could happen if I touch him, right?”

Before regretting what he was about to do, his lips met the others. They felt like feathers made of silk and washed with peach ginger ale, so intoxicating, soft and erotic.

There were no words exchanged, only kisses, kisses that grew in pace and intensity as the night fell outside his bedroom windows. Then as if his desires were the same as the ones that dream he woke up to in a summer afternoon, in a second he was over the others lap, legs on the side and anxious hands grasping them, asking to let him go further “more Doie, more” there was no need to ask, he wanted it, he needed it.

Soon long thin fingers graced over his tummy, making their way up to his nipples, lifting his pajama shirt in the way, soon forgotten in the floor of the room, lascivious moans echoing and needy kisses exchanged.

The time ticked fast and whenever he watched into the others eyes, he could feel the time running out, escaping from them.

“Doie… Please stay, please wait. Give me more” Those whispers, whenever he heard them he felt closer to his high, thighs tensed and lips hungrily searching for more and more, “Doyoung, please don't wake up”. It was weird, how those words made him reach his high, see stars and dig his nails in the others back, his legs trembling and sweat rolling along his face, but when he opened his eyes, he was there, in his room alone in the middle of the night, his back aching and sore lips, moon shaped marks all over his thighs and hickeys covering his body, no trace on the owner of that mess between his legs and his belly. 

He spent over two months keeping that secret to him, but he was sure that night, that exact night he would be able to finally meet his most desired dream. 

Ever since he last held Doyoung between his arms, Jaehyun has been longing for him, to come home and find him sleeping in his bed until it is time for them to meet again. 

What was going in Jaehyun’s mind was still a mystery for Johnny, but whatever it was he was grateful, they were close to prove the Hypercube theory's right since its foundation, however, with every encounter of Jaehyun between his so called dreamed soulmate Jaehyun's health has been going downhill, from slight fevers to black outs that takes him more than a day of job leave. To say he was worried was an understatement.

Jaehyun got out from his shift early that day and Johnny took the decision to find the answer as to why his friend's body was deteriorating at such a fast pace.

When the amount of energy exchanged is not proportional to each other, the entropy disappears. When a body consumed too much energy to move but the amount of energy in exchange is less than the amount of energy needed to move it, a thermodynamic shock is bound to happen, with either 1 of two results possible:

1st overheat of the body in movement causing the body to an explosion of its internal organs.

2nd freezing of the body in movement caused by a general shutdown of its organs.  
Whichever result it is will lead to death of the object in movement.

When Jaehyun thought about what he was making for dinner he at some point started lingering in other places of his mind. 

He thought that, that night felt different, his body was asking for much more rest than the usual, he knew the moment was near, the moment he would meet with Doyoung again, hopefully they'll have more time to spend together, to talk about their week, about their lives, he could ask Doyoung if Jeno is also ink a relationship with someone named Renjun in his timeline or if he's still friends with Yuta after an incident that's yet to happen in his life, he'd probably creep out the hell out of his soul talking about timelines and what nots but still, there was something he wanted to achieve more than winning a Nobel prize.

From his childhood Jaehyun dreamt to be a time traveler, it was kinda ridiculous for the adults that surrounded him, always saying he knew his soulmate was from a different time or even universe, but those thoughts were the ones that drove him where he was, trying to find a solution to the Hypercube theory, trying to find a way to connect two or more timelines between each other. And if sex was the key they needed to prove it then he was going to make it work.

However all his plans changed when he realized he was in love with the man he met one night, a man that existed before him or his Brest friend, it all changed when one night said man confessed his feelings to him, “I'm probably crazy but I love you” those words… They meant everything and more for him. Doyoung was more than part of an experiment now, he was the one and only, the energy he needed to continue.

Jaehyun knew Johnny was worried about the energy he was wasting and how it was affecting to his body and more worryingly to their timeline without finding a way to repay it, but he fell in love, he fell in love with the way Doyoung whispered his name every time they met, with those small memories that lied in Jaehyun's mind after Doyoung left in the middle of the night because it was his time to rest. He fell in love with someone that didn't even remembered those things, those encounters and memories, because Jaehyun knew Doyoung wasn't meant to go to his time, to his reality but oh how much he craved for it to happen, to get home and see Doyoung making dinner, to wake up in the morning after making love to him all night and find the bunny still lying next to him, naked or dressed it didn't matter, he just needed Doyoung, to live, to breath, to sleep.

Jaehyun got home, tired, exhausted if he could say, with no one other than his golden fish waiting for him when opening the door. 

At the same exact moment Jaehyun climbed to his bed he felt that someone was reading for him. Doyoung appeared in his memory, his smile so beautiful that made it looked like a pink painted sky, wearing a purple sweater that hides his beautiful waist, he missed is waist.

-How much I wish you were here- Jaehyun said slowly closing his eyes.

-I’m finally here.

For a moment he doubted his ears, he wasn't sure of what he was hearing, confused of it being real or a dream, it was confusing, after all dreams were their only way to meet, in their dreams they could be without being. In their dreams and only there he could embrace Doyoung and make his name leave his mouth like a mantra that helped him go through the the day or week or months...

-I’m finally here Jaehyun- With that Jaehyun opened his eyes, a warm hand, a thin and soft hand caressing his cheek, he was there, in front of him, sitting on his bed so close, so warm… So real.

-Is this a dream?- he asked fearing that it was again him who crossed the laws of thermodynamics, fearing it was gonna be the last time they would meet, Doyoung on the other hand was calm, trying no to throw himself onto the man in front of him, denying it being a dream, reassuring him that moment was real, that they were real.

Earlier, after Jeno left Doyoung, everything started to come back to him, how they met, how Jaehyun was always the one asking him about his life and how little did he knew about him, how he always asked the same things before entropy came to rebuild the wasted energy and made him forget the feeling that Jaehyun has made him grew inside, how Doyoung's dreams were their only way to meet, their only form to love, because even if Doyoung wasn't aware out in the daylight, Jaehyun was his one love, the only he'd ever have, the one he could only meet when he was dreaming, and he cried, he hurt until it made him sleep, until he realized he needed to go to him this time, to kiss him, to love him once again until their bodies collapsed.

-Why are you here? How did you- Jaehyun wanted to ask so many questions but he was cut before telling them.

There was no time and Doyoung knew it. He sat on Jaehyun's lap, once again, but now he'll make sure to be awake, in this reality where Jaehyun lives, his lips slowly tracing patterns over the others lips, trying to make a mental map of them, to store every pattern in the back of his mind, to print them over his.

Jaehyun, Jaehyun, let me save you in my skin this time.

Jaehyun's mind was in cloud nine, his senses intoxicated with Doyoung's essence, his skin burning with fireworks exploding on him, like a blooming fire.

Their lips collided, roughly, trying to explore spaces that were never known before, asking for something that was barely spoken, places that they couldn't reme me to ever touch before but somehow found a way to them.

More, give me more.

Naked skin, that felt like cotton, that smell like fresh laundry now wet with sweat, their bodies embracing each other, tracing every scar while measuring every centimeter of it, Jaehyun's hands were hungry to touch Doyoung, his fingers skillfully moving over his thighs to s chest, to his nipples, making circle motions over the sensitive skin, pink skin, his mouth soon finding its way to them, kissing him, like his soul depended on it to be alive.

Jaehyun wants to store those sounds in his mind, the moans that left Doyoung's mouth whenever he twirled his tongue over the skin on his chest, to save the faces of pure pleasure he made whenever his hands reached in between his legs, how much he trembled whenever his thumb caressed the top of his length, the slight tremble his fingers made Doyoung go through when his fingers held him and he made his way up and down in small motions.

For Jaehyun, Doyoung's hands were so light, they made him go hard with their soft touches, the way they stopped when Jaehyun sucked on his nipples, whenever his lips reached to his neck and marked a purple spot that will never let Doyoung forget where he belongs to, even if in the morning there was no memory of their love.

There was a moment when their eyes met, a silent permission conceded and soon Jaehyun's fingers making their way to his back, shyly, tracing circles to reach the spot they wanted, a moan, a fingers stopping and then Doyoung giving him opened kisses while slowly stroking Jaehyun's member, trying to distract his mind from the uncomfortable yet pleasuring sensation in his ass, then his finger moving in slowly and then out, watching Doyoung again, face in full pleasure just with the touch of his fingertips, soon after some time of repeating this, came the second finger, moans growing older and in pace, opening them inside him, then the third and suddenly Doyoung's voice in Jaehyun's ears.

Please, Jaehyun, I'm ready, please.

Helping Doyoung sit on his lap, waiting for the other to be ready. Admiring his body trembling covered in purple marks, his thighs with half moon scars and finally, slowly letting himself loose on top of Jaehyun. It felt like time stopped for them, an when Doyoung started moving it resumed its race against them.

The sounds, their skins burning, his hands over Doyoung's length while he moved upside down over his lap, they tried so hard to make it last, but whenever their eyes met, they could feel the starts slowly flying into their eyes.

-There's no time for us, make this moment unique for me Doyoung.

Their foreheads connected, they could see what they wanted, how much they loved each other. No words were needed for them to love, again their lips were asking to help each other breath, they were each other life, if tonight was their last night together they will make sure to make it unforgettable.

Doyoung looked beautiful while sleeping, his face painted in pink, his torso and legs covered in purple. He was beautiful and he was gonna find a way to see him again, if it take him a life that didn't matter to him anymore, because someday Doyoung will find its way to him one more time.

Epilogue:

It was a sunny morning in February, Jaehyun was sitting outside a coffee shop in Rodeo Street, the sound of the street loud in th background. He was reminiscing the last time he saw Doyoung, from that night where shy kisses were exchanged, it has passed over a year and for him it felt like a blink, a close night dear to him when he proposed Doyoung and he said yes before disappearing in the morning.

Happy Birthday my Love

A whisper in his ear and suddenly a beautiful figure sitting in front of him right in the day, surrounded by others, it was not a dream anymore, his love, his Doyoung was smiling fondly to him and he, he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first time participating in a Fest, I hope you enjoyed my work.
> 
> The topics I choose to include in this work are theories of physics and I hope I explained them in an easy way for you to understand and that it gave this work an extra and interesting point of view.
> 
> You can always leave me your comments down below.


End file.
